Rhythm Thief- Secrets of the Painting
by Shattered-Heart926
Summary: I always wondered why the game is called 'Rhythm Thief'. Raphael is called Phantom R, right? Let me explain who is Rhythm Thief. The game needs a sequel. I decided to do something about it. -Twist
1. Chapter 1

_**SNEAK PEEK INTO MY STORY...**_

'NO!'

'Yes,'

'It... cant be you,'

'It very much is,' She breathed in, sadly.

'But, but that means,'

'It does, yeah,'

'Do you have any idea what I did,' He suddenly lunged at the opposing person, but was held back by Charlie and Marie. 'Forget it, Phantom R. We need to move,' Charlie instructed. 'Now,'

_**I'm gonna start a story on Rhythm Thief because ONE its a great game, TWO it cant end like that and THREE it needs a sequel. A SEQUEL. Sadly, I cant go on much as I have a busy life. I will try to put in as much devotion as my sister, Hilary, tries. **_

_**Wish me luck,**_

_**Tristie.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello**_

_**It has taken me ages to get a new 3DS because my younger brother broke mine. Sad thing is, I still share it with my sister. BUT she has shown me the "awesomeness" (She quoted) of the game Rythm Thief. When I started watching the first cutscene about Napoleons casket with her, I couldnt comprehend how this had my attention held for longer than my teacher talking about a writing competition. This game made me realise I had an opportunity to write a story, which has been my dream.**_

_**Also, thank you so so so much for those kind reviews! You guys are truly amazing, inspiring, friendly. The words you all said is what made me find some time, sit down, and think. And this is what I came up with. THANK YOU**_

_**(Also, thanks Hilary for showing me the reviews I got. You opened my eyes)**_

A young blonde girl approached the Eiffel Tower, holding her violin case in her hand. She wore a blue dress, a white cardigan and a polite smile upon her face. Marie walked through the streets of Paris. Looking to the Eiffel Tower she remembered when Napoleon had taken her to bargain with Phantom R for the Dragon Crown. Phantom R and the Chevaliers Diabolique were in combat. Her heart raced as these memories swirled in her head.

Marie gave a sigh. It was so quiet. The winter wind was the only sound the world was making around her. Then she remembering Jean-François shooting… Shooting… Marie shivered. He shot her friend. She had trusted Jean-François. He had helped her gain violin lessons, but now she realised it was for a selfish reason. To unlock Napoleon's lost treasure. Learn the violin so she could play Moon Princess. If Phantom R never assisted her on that fateful day, when the Chevaliers Diabolique tried to abduct her, she may never been able to have the life she had now. And when Jean-François was the one who captured her and used her as bait to gain the Dragon Crown.

Marie's smile had slipped off by now. She had walked away from the Tower and was approaching Tuileries Garden. There was something else that was nagging at her mind. When the Napoleon caused the Hanging Gardens to fall, he mentioned "he will finish up" as he walked towards the edge. Who was "he" and what "he" finish off what? The Hanging Gardens were destroyed in that fall. Suddenly, Marie walked into someone. She fell to the ground, her violin case clattering on the concrete.

"Oh! Excuse me, madame," A male voice broke out. Marie looked up and the first thing she saw was an outstretched hand. She took it and the stranger helped her up. Marie took a better look at the young man. He had red hair and dark blue eyes. She could've mistaken him for-

"Madame? Are you okay?" A slight concerned look was sketched on his face as he pushed some of his red hair away from his face. Marie nodded slightly and bent down to take her violin case. Slowly opening it she cried out.

"My, my violin!" Marie exclaimed. There was a crack in the wood just along the side. The boy looked and gasped.

"My apologies! I did not see where I was going! My mind was else where and-" He began but Marie interrupted him.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was, uh, daydreaming," Marie apologetically smiled.

"If you wish I can fix it for you," He then stated. Marie beamed.

"You can do that? I would really appreciate it," She replied.

"Well then, madame, if you could follow me to my work place, I shall fix up your violin," He said. He then began walking towards the other side of the road, checking for cars first. Marie followed. On the pavement again, he smiled sheepishly to his companion.

"Pardon me, but I haven't introduced myself. Sorry for my lack of manners today. My name is Orion,"

Marie shook her head.

"It's alright, there is no need to be so formal. I'm Marie," She laughed.

* * *

"Don't argue with me, bro!"

"Yet, I am older AND in charge of you, Ariella,"

"Still, this is a perfect chance to-"

The young girl was cut of by the sudden glare her older brother gave her. A sudden cold swept down her spine. Her brother then carried on staring angrily ahead, at the Eiffel Tower.

"Ariella, don't," he murmured.

The girl, Ariella, gave a small apology and fled. She ran past a man in a dark suit and a young child wearing a frilly dress the colour of the sky.

"Huh. I've never seen you in such a foul mood, boy," The man spat.

"Maybe, just maybe, you have realised about this life you are living, and that you are ready to move on?" The man towered over the seated boy, speaking in old, crackly voice.

"Sir, you ought to leave him alone. Let him make his choice when you told him the deadline as to when he must choose," The girl muttered in a monotonous voice.

"I changed my mind. Also, Floren, learn to speak when you spoken to," The man began advancing towards the door.

"Boy, can you see you and your sister living on the streets again? The pain you will feel? The hunger you'll gain? The death that advances? If you won't do as I have ordered, I will release you of my care," The man paused.

"It's such a shame really. Your sister is still quite eager for this heist," He added.

"Pardon my change in character, sir, but I'm the planning the, uh, plan," The old man rose a crooked eyebrow.

"Plan?"

"Yes, plan. The heist. Of course," The boy stated.

"Only, I'll be doing it alone. My sister shall not be part of this," He ended, flatly.

"Oh? May I ask why?" The old man asked, the girl also looking curious. The boy whipped his head to them and pushed some of his hair from his eyes.

"No. You may not, sir,"

_**Well, I hope you guys liked this. I don't know when the next time I'll upload another chapter, but do know I'm putting my heart into this. Now, on with the reviews!**_

Mirrored-angel629 chapter 1 . Feb 11

Finally, a story.

GREAT :D

_**My first review, YAY! Love you Hilary!**_

shiningstar786chapter 1 . Feb 11

nice intro keep updating

_**Aw, thanks! I'll try my best!**_

CutieTany chapter 1 . Feb 12

WRITE IT NOW!

_**I can't do now, I can do when, I'm afraid**_

Malory789chapter 1 . Feb 19

So this is where you go to write your stories. Interesting. )

_**...where did you come from? Are you... ONLINE STALKING ME?**_

gamergirl101chapter 1 . Mar 1

:) I can't wait to see how it'll be. :)

_**Your name I relate to. Kinda. Awesome name!**_

_**Cheers! And, sorry. Most of these reviews are from the begining of the year! I feel bad...**_

LittleBrotherSocket chapter 1 . Apr 20

YESYESYESYESYES. IT NEEDS A SEQUEL. THANK YOU.

_**You are most welcome, my friend! And, yes. It needs a sequel. WHY END IT LIKE THAT SEGA? WHY?!**_

Guest chapter 1 . Jun 25

omg WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

_**You shall find out! Later! **_

RiceCakesWithStylechapter 1 . Jul 23

Have you listened to 'A Beat of My Own'? It's sung by Raphael and the song is basically about him. One of the lyrics is: 'I have become the rhythm itself.' This lyric made me form the theory that Raphael was using the rhythm to ward off his depression, hence him being called 'The Rhythm Thief.' But that's just my theory. Great extract, though I have an inkling about who it is...

_**And, thank you, I havent heard of this song before but when you said it my sister got hooked. Then I got hooked. In fact, I'm listening to it right now. Also, your theory is flipping correct! Raphael is indeed the Rhythm Thief! Vergier himself called him that. I changed the summary bit because it didn't make sense. Oops.**_

doctor3027chapter 1 . Jul 29

Please add more!

**_I just did! And this chapter is dedicated to you lovely reviewers!_**


End file.
